


Dark Temptation

by sashasecrets



Category: roman reigns/seth rollins - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Mpreg, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Stupidity, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashasecrets/pseuds/sashasecrets
Summary: Seth Rollins never expected the day would come when he would see him again. He wasn't prepared. Not just for the meeting, but for the feelings he never realized he still had for the Samoan Thor. Running seems like the only way to escape, but sometimes escaping is even more lethal...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns, Nikki Bella/Paige | Britani Knight, Paige | Britani Knight & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62





	1. Happy?

As Seth stepped out of Wong's,he was surrounded by the buzzing of the media. Inwardly,he sighed.Not this again. He was half tempted to just ignore them and enter his limo,but Mr Wong's voice played in his head, reminding him that they needed 'all the publicity they could get',so he painted a fake smile on and turned to them.  
"Mr Rollins, when is the premiere for 'Clandestine' airing?  
"Next week." He replied sweetly.  
The crowd mini cheered as he walked down towards his car,them tagging behind.  
"Mr. Rollins,any spoilers?, another asked coyly.  
"No,not today Brandon," he replied,amused.The crowd laughed as he reached his car and his valet opened his door and he gracefully slid in. As his car rolled away the media kept asking questions which he mostly ignored but one in particular caught his attention.  
'Mr Rollins,are you happy?  
He stared out of the window as the world passed by him in a blur.  
Was he happy?  
Mostly. He had achieved such an amount of success that most people with a background like his could only dream of achieving. He had raised the bars for so many. He had a wonderful career,a beautiful daughter,an amazing best friend and many other things he was more than grateful for. And yet...  
And yet there was still a void.A very empty void in his heart that ached each time he thought of why it was that way.  
Sighing,he rubbed his eyes and sank further in his seat.  
Of course,he was happy. Not a hundred percent, but he wasn't greedy. He'd take what he got.  
And besides, it was just a stupid question anyways.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
"Baby! I'm home!" He announced cheerily as he entered the living room. He heard the patter of footsteps on the stairs and smiled as he spotted the little pink bundle barrelling towards him. Going down on his knees,he scooped her up and spun her around as they both laughed.  
"Daddy! You're back!" She squealed in delight.  
"Yes Dee, I am.Have you had dinner? He asked, sitting on the couch and setting her in his lap.  
"Yes. Paige made chicken sauce. It doesn't taste as bad as yours." She giggled.  
"Hey!" Seth uttered in mock indignation. "I'm a great cook. Take that back!  
"Of course you are, Sethie. Gordon Ramsey's got nothing on you." A new voice joined in from the doorway. Pouting,he looked up at his best friend." You never have my back."  
Laughing,she took the seat next to him." What did I say wrong? Wipe that ugly look off your face and tell me how your day went."  
He snorted. "Oh,you know,the normal joy."  
"So much sarcasm, Mr Rollins."  
He laughed again. " We are releasing 'Clandestine' next week. I'm nervous. I don't know how the audience will receive it."  
Paige Knight rolled her eyes. " You're always nervous, Sethie. You are a great actor. It doesn't matter how great or poor a movie is in general,as long as you're the star, the movie must stand out. Or you,in retrospect."  
He smiled. " Thanks snowflake."  
She glared at him." Don't call me that."  
Grinning widely,he picked Deanne,who was already dozing off up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. About thirty minutes later, he was getting ready for bed when Paige knocked and stuck her head into the room.  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you,you got an invitation when you were gone. To Lina Rousseau's birthday party this Saturday."  
" Huh? Where?  
"The Majestic hotel."  
The name rang a bell in Seth's mind." Who owns it?  
Paige shifted uncomfortably. "Are you gonna attend?  
Seth raised an eyebrow. She clearly just avoided his question. But why?  
"Um... I guess? I'm not so sure....."  
"C'mon Sethie,you have to go. You can't turn down your President's invite. And besides, it's good publicity for ' Clandestine', don't you think?  
Seth frowned. His Raven haired friend was up to something and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what. At the same time though, she was right. If he went, it would definitely draw a lot of attention to him and inevitably, the movie.  
"Alright. I'll go."

She jumped in glee and Seth almost regretted his decision." Great! I'll find you a dashing tux as soon as I can. It's only 5 days away, so don't forget it."  
She turned to leave the room,but glanced back at him and said" Prepare yourself,Sethie. It will be a long day."  
Seth opened his mouth to ask her to cut the suspense crap and tell him what the problem was, but she slammed the door shut behind her. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he pulled back his covers and slid into the bed. He had no time for her games. He was more concerned about the movie. Not that it was his first movie or anything,but it was the first time he was doing something dark and he wasn't so sure he fit the role.Paige had assured him that he did but she was biased. She was his best friend. She knew the hell he had been through and always knew what to do and say to make him feel better. She was amazing. If they were both straight, dating would have been an obvious option.  
Breathing out, he rolled onto his side, willing sleep to come. Thinking about dating made him think about HIM, and he really didn't wanna think depressing thoughts right now. Especially about stuff that were done and dusted.  
He closed his eyes and drifted into a calm peaceful sleep.  
Of course he had no idea it was the calm before the storm.


	2. After An Octave

" Please, ensure that all the last minute customers are shifted to the other hotel. The lobby should be spotless. Remember, this is a huge party. We can't mess anything up. Copy?  
" Yes sir."

"Good." Roman Reigns said, and disconnected the call. Sipping his coffee, he looked over all the arrangements for the first lady's party scheduled to hold at his hotel this Saturday. As ecstatic as he had been to accept the offer, it had proved to be very difficult as the Rousseaus wanted nothing short of perfection.

However, he was Roman Reigns, the multi millionaire hotel manager, movie producer, and business guru. He didn't get this successful by being anything short of perfection.

Smirking to himself, he was just about to take another sip of his beverage when his insane loud best friend and business partner Dean kicked the door open and waltzed in like he owned the place.  
" Dean! What have I said about kicking my door? You have hands made for the purpose of knocking !

Dean laughed. "No fun in that, big guy. So, how are the plans coming around?  
" Good." Roman replied. "We have cleared the hotel so there are no customers. I have a feeling the party will be loud."

" Yeah." Dean replied, twiddling his fingers. "Sooo, I saw the guest list."

Roman reached for his cup." Yeah?

"Seth's gonna be there."

Roman's hands froze around his cup. "You mean Seth, as in Seth Rollins?

Dean snorted. " How many Seths do you know?

Roman regained his composure. "Right. Why are you telling me?

"So you don't get taken unawares when you bump into him there. You're welcome."

Roman managed a smile. " Thanks Deano, but I don't really care about him anymore. So you don't have anything to worry about."

Dean laughed hard. "Yeah sure, bro. That's why you have had a basically non existent lovelife for the past eight years."

Roman glared at him, unamused.

"...Right. I'm gonna go now. Take care." Dean turned and waltzed out the door.

Sighing, Roman rang up his Butler. "Another coffee,please."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Nikki combed through Seth's hair. "You look gorgeous, boo."

"Thanks, Niks. You always look amazing too." He replied. She smiled as she styled his hair.

"Are you gonna wear contacts, Seth? You can't wear your glasses. You need to look hot." Nikki's twin, Brie said, surfing through her box of contacts." I have green,blue , brown...."

Seth sighed. "Brown will do, Brie."

Nikki frowned. "But, boo, that's the color of your eyes. Don't you wanna try something else?

" I love my eyes Nicole."

Brie shrugged. "No probs. Brown kinda makes you look adorkable,tho."

The trio burst into laughter.

Just then, Paige ran into the room. "Sethie, your tux is here. Come and try it on . Oh, hey Brie, Nikki ." She blushed.

Brie raised an eyebrow.Seth snickered. Nikki didn't notice, however, as she took the tux from the red faced ravenette. "Blue? This will look lovely on you, boo. Put it on and let's see."

An idea formed in Seth's head immediately. Smirking mischievously, he stood up, took the tux from Nikki and said to Brie " I need help fitting it, Brizee. Will you help?

Brie caught his eyes and smiled. "Of course."

They both escaped to the next room, grinning.

"You think your friend has a crush on my sister? Brie asked as he pulled on the tux pants.

"For the longest time. We'll just have to see what happens." Seth said, laughing.

"Ya so evil. Seth."  
" I know ."

After taking their sweet time, they went back to Seth's room . When they opened the door, Paige was standing next to Nikki, still blushing. Nikki frowned at them. "What took you so long?

"We were fitting the tux." Brie simply replied. "Doesn't it look amazing?

"Yeah." Paige said, smiling. 

"Absolutely, boo. Now come and sit down. I have to fix your face . Paige and I are going out for dinner." Nikki said, already opening her bag.

Brie and Seth looked at Paige, who mumbled an excuse and ran out. Snickering quietly, Brie said " I guess I'll watch Dee tonight, then."

" Yeah, thanks Brizee." Seth replied, laughter in his voice."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Seth walked into the Majestic hotel in high spirits. Finally, his best friend got a date with her long time crush. All he could do now was hope it went well, for her sake. After all, she deserved to be happy. 

Smiling, he walked past the photographers as their flashing lights caught his happy face.

"And here comes one of our special guests, Hollywood's very own, Seth Rollins Helmsley! The M.C of the night, Mike Mizanin, announced, making everyone turn to him applauding. He could feel the stares of awe and he blushed, smiling as best as he could before literally dashing off to take his seat.

That was one thing he disliked about big ceremonies. The way people looked at him. He knew he was nothing special but everyone else seemed to think otherwise. Him and Paige had gotten into so many arguments over it that she had become really worried and booked him an appointment with a self esteem therapist. For her sake he had begun accepting compliments and smiling at them, but that didn't mean he didn't still feel.... worthless inside.

Sighing, he began to torture himself with memories of silver grey eyes staring down into his, full sleeve tattooed arm caressing him, pouty pink lips telling him how beautiful he was, how ethereal he felt...

As much as those thoughts hurt, they were the only things that kept him sane sometimes.

A hand tapping his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Turning around, he met the eyes of the beautiful blue haired Victoria secrets model, Sasha Banks.

"Hey, Miss Banks." He greeted, smiling politely.

"Hey cutie." She said, smiling back. "Wanna dance?

"Oh... I'm not a good dancer." He said, blushing.

"No matter. Just follow my lead." She said, pulling him up. Inwardly praying to God for help, he followed her onto the dance floor. Surprisingly, dancing with her wasn't that hard at all . She kept light conversation as they moved around and by the time they stopped and went to get drinks, he was laughing at her adventures with her best friend, Bayley.

He sipped his wine, so engrossed in her tales that he didn't realize someone had come to stand behind him until Sasha blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He took a deep breath, and turned around to meet the stares of those haunting grey eyes.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Roman's eyes had been on him as soon as he stepped into the party and that loudmouth chain restaurant owner announced his presence. By the Angel, he was dazzling. He wasn't the scrawny insecure kid from almost a decade ago. He was still shy though, Roman mused, seeing the slight blush on his face as he took cover.

Roman had gone to fetch a drink, but had come back to meet that annoying blue haired girl dancing with Seth. He had sipped his drink, ignoring the hot feeling in the pit of his belly, but as soon as she had laid her hand on his arm and said something that made Seth laughed, he had seen red.

Downing the rest of his drink, he slammed the glass( thankfully the loud music drowned that) and walked as calmly as he could up to them, his eyes still on Seth Rollins. The man was so into Sasha's story that he didn't realize his presence until the girl had blushed, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

He watched Seth freeze,and then turn to face him. Looking at blue hair, he flashed a million dollar smile. "Sweetheart, you don't mind me stealing Mr. Rollins for a bit, do you?

She smiled. "Of course not. Anything for you. I'll see you later, Seth." She left them and mixed with the crowd.

Of course, Seth thought bitterly. Who could turn down Roman fuckin' Reigns? The man was a walking sex god.

He was pulled out of his musing by Roman pulling him into the dance floor.

" Hey!

" What? He started moving him to the rhythm of the song.

"You could have just asked me if I wanted to dance,not manhandling me like that."

Roman cocked an eyebrow. " If I remember correctly, you loved being manhandled."

Rage burned in Seth's chest. " Fuck you."

"Alofagia, I'd love to, but we just met after eight years. We should at least get to catch up on stuff,hmm?

Seth stepped on his toes.

Roman yelped and swung him around forcefully.

" Did it hurt? Seth asked in mock concern.

Roman glared, then smirked at him. Seth hated the way his heart raced at seeing that familiar lopsided smirk. "Still vivacious. Good. Wouldn't want it any other way."

Seth sighed and pushed him off. "What do you want , Reigns? He asked as he walked back to the drink table to get another drink.

Roman sat beside him. "Answers. Don't you think you owe me one?

Seth turned and glared at him, fury dancing in his eyes. "I owe you nothing! You made your point pretty clear to me and I got it and left. So don't come here now and start acting like the victim!"

Roman frowned. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to. Infact, I'm leaving. Goodnight, Roman." He turned and stormed off before he could lose his self control. That always seemed to happen around Roman Reigns.

Roman sat there, staring at his retreating figure, forming a plan in his mind. Almost as soon as he disappeared, Dean walked up to him.

"Dean, I need a favour."

" Bro, was that Seth Rollins? I thought you said you didn't care about him anymore?

Roman eyed him.

" Right. What did you want?

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Wong studios."

"Huh? Doesn't Seth work there?

"Yes."

"Then why?

"I'm gonna buy it."

Seth wanted to escape him, right? Good luck, sweetheart. I'm gonna be everywhere you look,  
Roman mused as he took a sip of his drink.

Rollins won't even know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two  
> Hope you guys love it  
> Happy new year!


	3. Bbreak down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Yes, I put two B's in the title on purpose 😊
> 
> *Also, Seth is Hunter and Shawn's son but Shawn died at childbirth. His full name is Seth Rollins Helmsley, but when he started acting, he dropped his last name. That's why Charlotte referred to him as Helmsley kid. Just to clear any confusion.
> 
> Now enjoy, especially you, CHARMED SLAYER🤗

Seth stomped into his mansion, feeling a myriad of emotions. Rage, pain, and he couldn't fucking believe it, longing. He had known this day would come. He had carefully looked over the whole scenario, promising himself that he wouldn't be weak. Not again.

And yet all it took was one look at Roman fucking Reigns, and the walls just came tumbling down.

As soon as he entered, he spotted Paige on the sitting room couch, obviously waiting up for him. She looked up and smiled, then instantly frowned when she saw his face.

" Sethie , what's wrong?

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Seth repeated, almost on the verge of tears. "You knew Roman was gonna be at the party, right? Why didn't you tell me ?

Paige shifted uncomfortably. "Sethie, I was just looking out for you. If I had told you, you wouldn't have gone. You may not agree, but I know you needed to see him."

"You don't know anything!" Seth yelled out, frustrated. "You don't know anything about this.  
About him!"

Paige stood up. "You're right, I don't. But I do know he's Deanne's biological father. I know he doesn't know that either. I also know that despite whatever happened between you two, you're still madly in love with him."

All of a sudden, Seth's knees gave way and he sank to the floor, trembling. Why was he reacting this way? Why did Roman Reigns affect him this much? Why couldn't he fall for someone he could actually have?

Arms wrapped around him. Paige. "I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to let it out. You can't do this on your own."

He sniffled, and looked up at her sad, sympathetic eyes. She was right. He had bottled it all up for so long. He needed to talk to someone.

"I....." He began, but she shushed him.

"Tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow, alright? Right now, you need to rest. It's been quite a night. "

He nodded, and let her pull him up and lead him up to his bedroom. She pulled off his jacket shirt and pants while he toed off his shoes. After he was settled in bed, she pulled the covers over him and kissed his head.

"G'nite, Sethie."

"Night." He said raspily. She smiled at him and left the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Seth woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and freshly brewed coffee. He blinked a couple of times. Paige was preparing breakfast? But why?

Then he remembered last night, and how he broke down like a little baby.

Sighing, he rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes. Damn, what was wrong with him? He was twenty six years old, for Christ sake. He could deal with a former lover. 

Even though deep down in his heart, he knew Roman hadn't been just a lover.

Fortunately, the door opened and Paige walked in with a tray of food, the smell obliterating all depressing thoughts. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Sethie. Breakfast?

"Morning, thanks, Paige. You're the best."

She flicked her hair back dramatically. "Don't I know it."

Laughing, he picked up the cup and downed the coffee before proceeding to dig into the meal. Paige watched him carefully and as soon as he was done, she put the tray on the bed side table and turned to him.

" Ready to talk? She asked gently, inching closer to him. "Take your time. I won't rush you."

Seth sighed again. "Right. Just give me a moment. " He said, looking down at the covers, and then picking at them, he started,

"It all began eight years ago. I.... My dad was a farmer. Now he's like a really successful commercial farmer, but back then, we were kinda poor. We lived in the small town of Hampton. The next town, however, was large, Town St. Basil. Mostly wealthy people lived there. That's where Roman and his parents lived. His dad's best friend, Ric and his daughter Charlotte, lived there too."

Seth choked a bit on the name, and Paige briefly wondered who the hell this Charlotte person was, and where she could find her and kick her ass, because she most certainly played a part in the pain her best friend was hoarding in his heart. She reached forward and held his hand. He squeezed and continued.

"One time, Roman and his dad, swung by our farm because they heard we produced the best natural milk. His dad wanted some steady supplies to be made to their house every month. That's when I met him for the first time. God, he was so perfect. When his father was engrossed in conversation with my dad, he started looking around and he spotted me. I instantly became ashamed, cos I just finished cleaning the barn and I looked shabby and dirty. But he smiled and walked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Roman." He said, flashing a cute smile.

"Um... Seth." I mumbled shyly. He tilted his head.

"Egyptian?  
"Yeah."

" We fell into a comfortable conversation. He was actually really nice, nicer than I imagined a rich heir would be. When he left, he dropped his number.

"Call me." He said, and I flushed.

" It took me three days to call him, and when I did, he took me to a beautiful beach at St. Basil. It was amazing. I tried food I'd never tried before and he was rather amused at my enthusiasm. He looked so perfect.

" We saw each other for a couple times after that. He was always so touchy feely which left me tingling, wanting more, and when he finally kissed me, it was pure heaven."

He whispered the last part, looking like he was reminiscing. Paige took his other hand.

"We spent a lot more time together after that, and we even got down to the.... Good stuff." He blushed.

Paige snorted. " That would explain Deanne."

He mock glared at her, and she mimed zipping up her lips and throwing away the key. He smiled weakly and resumed the story. 

" Things started to change though, when he introduced me to Charlotte. She was blonde, beautiful and all over him. I didn't think much of it, and Roman introduced me as his friend, which wasn't an issue. She smiled politely, saying Roman was her childhood friend. I smiled back, and we went to the pool house to hang out. That's when I noticed Charlotte was trying to seduce Roman. She took off her robe and asked him to rub her back. She made purring sounds while he did so, but Roman wasn't looking at her. He was talking to me, and his eyes hardly ever left mine. And she caught on pretty quickly. She started narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously, and when she realized the hoodie I was wearing even belonged to Roman, the hoodie his late sister had given him, which he never gave to anyone, she was livid. She glared daggers at me. I wasn't scared of her. I knew Roman loved me for some reason, it's not like I had money or I was the prettiest so it had to be genuine, right?

"Soon after that, Roman's dad fell ill, and Roman had to temporarily take over the business. Ric, Charlotte's father, had to assist him because he knew nothing about estate management. We hardly saw each other seeing as he had to travel alot. Even though he always assured me that he loved me, I was a bit uneasy. Charlotte was with them most of the time, and the smirk she always wore and the way she buttered up to him was unsettling.

"And then came the morning sickness. It was so serious, Dad had to call a doctor. And then the doctor told me I was pregnant. Apparently, my other dad, the one that gave birth to me, was a carrier, so there were chances of me being one and it happened. I was so elated, I just couldn't wait to tell Roman. When I switched on the news, Roman was on, an exclusive interview, and when he was asked if he ever wanted a family, his answer shook me to the core."

Tears pooled in his eyes. Paige moved to put her arms around him. Blinking then away, he went on, voice wavering:

" He said he wasn't interested in marriage, and definitely didn't need kids to hold him down. He had a lot to achieve, and whenever he was ready, he'd find a nice girl and settle down. Not now though.

"It stung, but that wasn't the worst part. I slept crying that night, telling myself Roman loved me ,and that was just a dumb interview. He was supposed to be back that night, and the next morning I got a text from him asking me to come to his place early that morning. I rushed over, eager to confront him about the interview, but when I got there, I met Charlotte. She opened the door. She was wearing his shirt. She smiled wickedly and asked me what I wanted in her boyfriend's house. I almost choked. Boyfriend?

"She laughed and asked me if I actually thought he wanted me, I actually thought I was lovable. She went on to say that he was just using me to experiment, that if I knew what was good for me, I should take my lil faggot ass far away from them as possible, or she would ruin my father's life. Then she slammed the door in my face."

The tears were rolling down his face now. He could clearly remember the crushing pain, as if he was relieving that horrible day over again. Paige tightened her arms around him, pressing her lips to his head.

"So, I left. I couldn't bear it. I didn't even tell my dad. I couldn't bear the embarrassment,or what would happen if people found out about the baby. I just ran away from the house. I entered a train, gave them all my money, and told them to drop me wherever it could afford. They brought me here, and I lived on the streets for a week before Mr. Wong found me, and offered me a job and shelter, and I met you, and had Dee, and you know the rest." He finished, wiping his eyes.

Paige hugged him. "I'm sorry, Sethie. I'm so sorry . But it's been eight years.His opinions on that could have changed. You have to let go, or talk to him. At least tell him about Dee. Nobody deserves to not know they have a kid."

"No," Seth said stubbornly. "He didn't want her, or me. Nothing's gonna change that. Even if he's changed, I don't wanna have anything to do with him. I don't ever wanna see his face again!

Paige shook her head sadly. Poor Sethie. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"What ever you say, berry." She stood up to take out the tray, when he sat up hastily.

"Oh my God, Paige, I'm so horrible! I didn't ask you how your date went last night."

Paige blushed. "It was great. We ate, then we went car smashing. She said we should do that again and I agreed for Wednesday."

Seth smiled. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled back . "Thanks, honey. And thank you for sharing with me. It meant alot."

He nodded weakly.

"Now rest. I'll go drop Dee off at your dad's, ok?

"Okay." He replied, and fell back in bed.

Maybe sleep would make him feel less emptier .

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Charlotte Flair confidently walked into Roman's house. His Butler said he was out on business matters, but she offered to wait, seeing as she hadn't seen him in a while. As she ascended the stairs, she thought about all the lovers he had had in the past years, and how she had to get rid of all of them to ensure her spot in his life.That filthy Helmsley kid* had been the hardest, for it seemed like Roman truly liked him, but all it took was careful planning,on and in the end she had done it. With flair. 

Laughing at her pun, she sauntered into his home office, and was surprised when she saw the stack of paperwork on his desk. That was unusual. Roman didn't like leaving tasks undone. Walking up to the table she picked up the first one, and the second. Detailed information about Wong studios were typed out. She wondered why, and looked through the top information, and when she saw who the top actor was, her curiosity turned to anger.

Seth Rollins.

Seth freakin Rollins.

So after eight years, that little bitch had the guts to show up in her man's life again?

She wasn't stupid. She had seen how successful he had become since they last met, but Roman seemed not to care, instead being furious that the boy had left him without looking back, so she hadn't bothered herself much. He of course, didn't know she had a hand in it. And he couldn't find out.

Ripping his top drawer open, she dug in, and as she searched, her anger grew by the minute. There were photos and articles about Wong studios, Helmsley Farm, and Seth Rollins. She couldn't believe her fucking eyes when she saw a printed contract, which had details for purchasing a studio.

For purchasing Wong studios.

Roman wanted to purchase Wong studios, where Seth Rollins worked.

That could never happen! Not only will they probably get closer, but all the truths would be unveiled. Including all the dark things she had done to get Roman all to herself. And Roman would go back to him, and leave her all by herself .

Roman was hers! Not officially, but he'll soon be. Until then, no one could have him. Especially not some freaking wannabe scum.

She had to get rid of Seth Rollins.

Replacing all the papers where she had found them, she turned and raced out of the house. She had a huge show to plan .


	4. Can't Escape You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fun fact: Roman and Dean already own two studios. Ambreigns Enterprises and Panther studios.😋
> 
> Enjoy!

Roman Reigns was talking to the lead actors for his next upcoming movie, "Pastel", when Dean burst in. As usual.

"Yo, buddy, what's up? Dean said as loudly as he could.

Roman sighed, rubbing his head. "Sometimes I wonder who I offended up there that sicked you on me."

The actors snickered. Dean placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Why do you treat me so?"

"Please tell me you came here to give me some positive feedback, you giant goofball." Roman said, dismissing his actors and leaning back on his chair.

"Well...." Dean scratched his head. "Charles Wong wants to meet you. You know, the owner of Wong studios."

"Whoa, it's been just two days. I figured it would take longer."

" Yeah, well I bugged him so much, he agreed to talk to you. I secretly think it's to officially flip you the bird, but whatever."

Roman slapped the back of his head.

"Fuck! That hurt, you bully." Dean whined, rubbing his head.

"Was supposed to, now get out. I have work to do. Get our secretary to schedule the meeting, maybe around Wednesday." He opened his drawer to pick up his files.

"By the way, can I ask you something? Dean asked.

" No."

" ...Well I'm gonna ask anyways. Why do you wanna buy that studio? Ours is bigger than it, has more talented actors, and leading spotlights. I don't really see the need."

Roman smiled. "It has something we don't."

"That being?

"Seth Rollins."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

" Dude, don't tell me you're really gonna buy a whole studio because of Seth Rollins." Dean said as they stood in the parking lot of the arena.

"Seth's mine, Dean. I don't know why he left, but I'm determined to find out. And as soon as I clear that up, I'm reclaiming my yard. And I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to buy the street he lives in."

Dean laughed. " I hope for your sake this isn't a wild goose chase. I mean, yeah the guy's a looker, but....."

Roman glared at him.

"Ewww! No! That's not what I meant! I'm just appreciating him. I have and love my girlfriend very much, thank you. Jesus!

Roman just rolled his head. "Better for you."

As soon as the both of them walked into Wong studios, all eyes where on them. Some crew members even had their mouths hanging open. It wasn't a surprise, though. What were Hollywood's very best movie producers doing in a second class studio like Wong's?

A tech guy even walked up to ask if they had the wrong address, and while Dean cheerfully answered him, Roman scanned the place, trying to spot Seth.

He didn't. He did spot Mr Wong walking down the stairs, however. Apparently, someone had tipped him off.

" Mr Reigns, Mr Ambrose. To what do I owe this visit ?

"Hello, Mr. Wong. I believe we can talk in your office." Dean replied. The man nodded and led the way back upstairs. Roman kept looking around for Seth, and Wong noticed.

" He's not here." Wong said, opening the door to his office.

Roman's head snapped up to look at him.  
" What?

"Seth. He's not here."

" What makes you think I'm looking for him?" Roman fired back.

Wong laughed. "You're not the first person to come here asking to buy my studio, Mr. Reigns, and offering the world. I know it's because of him. Why not, he's Hollywood's number one, after all." He said smugly, before perching behind his desk and signaling them to do the same.

" Well, " Dean began. "Have you considered the idea?

Wong sighed. " Like I said, a lot of producers have come here, simply asking to buy my studio. It's all because of Seth. He won't leave me, so taking him alone is out of the option for them. So they take the next good thing. Now I don't know why on Earth you have suddenly developed an interest in us, but I have never been comfortable with the idea. Not even once."

Dean cleared his throat. " You see, Mr Wong, expansion of business is very important to us. We couldn't think of a better studio to incorporate, and no, it's not because of Seth Rollins. It's simply because your studio is very much like ours. Reputable, best crew, top notch actors. We all would achieve a lot by working together."

Mr Wong leaned forward. They had his interest now. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?

Roman looked up. "You'll be the top director of all three studios."

Wong froze. "No fucking way. Don't shit around with me. Why would you do that?! 

Roman leaned forward,too. " Think of it as a win-win for all of us. I get the studio, you get more publicity and more money. We all go home happy. What's it gonna be, Wong?

Wong thought about it. These men were the absolute best in the business. They knew what the audience wanted and how to deliver it to them. Just like now. They knew he wanted bigger things, and they were dangling the bait in front of him.

Should he take it?

What did he have to lose? He'd be swimming in more money and he'd still have Seth. More people would know his name. More people would appreciate him.

He decided to take it.

Looking up at them, he smiled. "Alright. It's a deal."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It was Friday, the day 'Clandestine' was making its official release. Seth couldn't be more happier. Not only was the promotion gala going well, he had also managed to get his mind off every other depressing thought. Now he could only hope the critics found the movie amazing, too.

But of course, he could never be happy for long. The universe had already decided that. After he had gone around, smiling and shaking so many people he couldn't even keep count, Mr Wong pulled him aside.

"How's it going? He asked casually.

Seth smiled. "Everything's great, thankfully."

Mr Wong smiled. "Well I'm glad, because I have great news."

Seth raised an eyebrow. His boss was literally grinning from ear to ear. He was curious as to what got him this happy. "Yeah? What might that be?

"Reigns and Ambrose want to buy our studio."

Seth froze. Of all the things he had expected to hear from his mouth, maybe his wife was pregnant or something, that was the very last.

Remaining professional, he ignored the fact that his inner safe was freaking out. "A..and what did you say?

Mr Wong rolled his eyes playfully."Why, yes of course, silly. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. Why would I wanna miss it? 

Now Seth was outwardly freaking out. Oh God, no. Please let this be a dream. Lemme wake up this instant, because I really dont think I can stand this as reality.

Wong must have mistaken the look on his face for fear of him leaving, for he patted his shoulder and said "Relax, bud. I'm not going anywhere. Infact I'm gonna be directing all three studios. Isn't that superb?

"Yeah, for you. " Seth muttered, trying to calm down.

Wong smiled again. "Alright. Have fun, yeah? It's your night. Woohoo!

And he was gone, leaving the reality of what he had just said to sink into Seth's head. The poor man sank to his knees, his head in his hands.

There was no doubt Roman was buying Wong studios because of him . Roman wanted to be around him, pressing and pushing until he broke.

He was in trouble.

He was in serious trouble.


	5. We Meet Again, Slinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Minor depiction of animal violence  
> Cos it's time forthe real plot to begin ☺️

Paige sat on the couch, watching her best friend pace back and forth.

"Paige, he's buying the studio. Why is he doing this? I don't wanna see him. I don't wanna ever talk to him! Why can't he just leave me alone?

" Well, you guys obviously have stuff to figure out. Though I must say, he's romantic, buying your work place just so he can see you."

Seth glared at her. "We have nothing to figure out. And this isn't funny, Paige."

"Sorry. Just tryna lighten the mood."

Seth sighed. "I don't think I can handle seeing him every day at work. I could quit, but not after everything Mr Wong has done for me. And that bastard knows it, that's why he's doing this." He sighed again. "I don't know what to do."

"Um... Talk to him?

"I can't do that."

"Why not?

"Because..." Seth paused, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what's gonna happen."

" I don't think you can know without trying. Like I said earlier, it's been years. You should talk to him. Clear things up. He obviously wants to talk to you. For Christ sake, he's buying an entire freaking studio because of you. You have to be strong. Either you get an apology and get back together, or you get closure and move on. You can't live like this forever Sethie. It's your choice."

" It's not that simple."

"Well it's definitely not as difficult as you make it seem."

Seth collapsed on to the couch. " Thanks for your advice, even though it's not what I wanted to hear."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Quit being a baby. We already have a seven year old to play that part. And speaking of which, remember to get Deanne from school. I have to go get groceries, and then hit the gym. Probably get back late."

"Okay."

She stood up to leave, but turned back to him. "Remember, Sethie, stay strong. You're not the same person you were back then. Prove it."

And she was gone. Seth buried his head in his palms. Stay strong. Be mature.

Easier said than done.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

" Daddy!" Deanne yelled, jumping on him. He smiled as he held her up.

" Hey sweetie, how was your day? He looked over her head to see kids who recognized him waving and smiling, and he smiled back.

"It was awesome! We learned about lions and tigers and bears and koalas!

He passed the gate, nodding to the gate man,stepping outside to feel the fresh breeze blowing against his face. Plan forming in his mind, he put her down. " That's great. Race you to the car? 

She giggled and took off.

" Hey! That's cheating! I haven't even counted yet!"He shouted, running after her. She shouted a" Too slow" to him in response. He caught up to her in no time, laughing and grabbing her. She squeaked as he carried her the rest of the way and deposited her in the back seat.

"Wanna get ice cream? He asked, smiling.

She smiled back." Ok."

He pecked her head and closed her door, going over and sliding into the driver's seat. Just as he was about to start the car, his phone rang.  
Looking at the screen, he frowned. It was an unknown number. He didn't remember ever giving anybody his number, did he?

Picking up the call, he uttered a curious 'hello' into the phone.

"Seth?

He was very sure his heart stopped in that instant. He knew that voice anywhere. "R..roman?

"The one and only."

He almost hung up. 'No, I'm not ready yet'. But he remembered what Paige said. Stay strong. Breathing in deeply, he replied.

"How did you get my number?

"Does it matter?

"Yes. It does. This is fucking stalking, Roman."

Roman laughed, that rich,pure laughter of his, and it twisted Seth's insides. "You're a work of art, alofagia. I'm not stalking you. If you must know, I got your number from Mr Wong. We're gonna be working together, aren't we?"

Seth sighed. "You bought the studio because of me, right?

"I won't lie to you, yes. But I'm also really looking forward to working with your cast mates. They're.... quite peculiar."

"You've met them already? You guys just finalized the deal yesterday."

"Of course, alofagia. You know I don't waste time, especially with things that involve my money."

"Don't I know it." Seth muttered.

"What was that?

"Nothing. Why exactly did you call me?  
.  
"Well, I did notice your absence at the official meeting."

"That's cause no one told me anything."

"It's alright. At least now I can have an excuse to take you out for dinner."

"What? As what?" Seth snapped sharply.

Roman laughed again."As old friends,Seth."

Seth's heart broke. Old friends. Of course.

The Samoan continued." My driver will pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow night."

"Wait, what? I could be busy. And you don't even have my consent!" This man was getting on his nerves! 

"You're not busy. I have your schedule. And as for consent, I'll get that tomorrow." He said cockily.

"You have my schedule? And you said you're not a fucking stalker?

Roman chuckled. "Good bye,Seth. I'll see you tomorrow." And he hung up.

Seth sighed. Tomorrow was too soon! How could he prepare?

"Daddy? Who was that?

Shoot! He totally forgot about Deanne.

"Uh... It was daddy's friend, hon. Don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, you said a bad word twice, so two dollars for the swear jar."

He closed his eyes exasperatedly, and reopened them. "I'm sorry sweetie. Of course, two dollars for the swear jar."

Gritting his teeth, he looked forward. He couldn't believe he just swore in front of his kid.

Damn you, Roman Reigns.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Seven thirty the next night came sooner than Seth wanted, but he didn't have a choice. He had to do this. He had to be strong.

Paige smiled at him, putting his hair in a man bun. "I'm so proud of you, Sethie."

"You should be. I don't wanna do this."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled.

Seth rolled his eyes playfully, but deep down he was jittery. Only God knew what was gonna happen. This was gonna be one helluva dinner.

A car honked outside, and Paige looked at him." That's your cue. Have a nice dinner,and be mature."

He seriously doubted that. Sighing,he got up and walked out. He was sporting a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans,and his favorite black sneakers. He hoped he looked normal, and not like he spent an hour in front of the mirror.

Who was he kidding? Roman would know. Roman always knew.

His gate man opened the smaller gate and he walked out, spotting the beautiful black Escalade sitting right in front of his house. Taking a deep breath, he opened the car door and entered.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

He only had fifteen minutes to calm down before the car arrived at it's destination. 'The Miz Resort' owned by Mike Mizanin. Seth had met him at the Rousseau party that took place a week ago. He was a loudmouth.

His resort, however,was heavenly. Fluorescent bulbs lit up the open garden square space. It had beautiful hedges of flowers lined up at the sides and he could even see some women splashing around in a flower filled pond.

As he went further, he saw a bunch of people at candle lit tables, talking and smiling. He sighed,ducking his head.Could he ever be that happy?

"Mr Rollins!" Someone called out cheerfully. He looked up. It was Mike, walking up to him.

"Hey,Miz." He replied, smiling." Nice place."

Mike grinned widely. "Thanks. I heard Wong's is getting sold."

"Yeah."

"Is that why Mr Reigns wants to see you?

"I guess. Where is he?

"He booked a private table upstairs. He even got it designed with candles and flowers. You should see it."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Thanks Miz." And strolled off. He could hear Mike laughing behind him. Ass.

When he got to the table, Roman was already seated, sipping a cocktail. He looked up when Seth sat down and smiled.

"Hey, Seth."

"Roman."

He passed him the menu. "What would you like to have?

Seth stared at the menu." Just baked beans."

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Nervous? 

Seth started. "Huh? What?

"I asked if you're nervous. You usually can't eat much when you're nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you, Seth. I just wanted to talk."

Seth looked down at his fingers. Didn't wanna hurt him? Ironic.

There was silence until the waiter had served their meals, and then Seth spoke up.

"Why did Mr Wong sell his studio to you?" He already knew why, though. Roman had bribed the man.

The Samoan smiled smugly. "I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. Everyone wants to make millions Seth or they wouldn't be in this industry. I just capitalized on that." 

Seth rolled his eyes as he dug into his plate. "Is that all?

"I also wanted to talk about us."

His heart plumeted into his belly. Painfully." There is no 'us', Roman."

Roman's smile fell."Whose fault is that?

"Mine." Seth said bitterly. "For believing you'd ever pick me over your dreams,over what was expected of you." Tears pooled in his eyes. "I'm glad you've achieved everything you wanted to, and I'm glad I left cos I wouldn't be where I am today,but the pain is just..."

Somewhere inside, he remembered he had to be strong, but he could never be strong around Roman. He had always been his safe place, his reassurance, his pillar. Despite all the pain and hurt, he still felt secure around him. It was frustrating, but it felt... right.

To his surprise, Roman covered his trembling hands with his. He looked up at him. There was an expression in his eyes he had never seen before,but for some reason it made him all hot and bothered.

"I'm sorry, alofagia." Roman's voice was sincere. "Let's not reopen old wounds. I still don't understand,but we'll get there. Baby steps, alright? He smiled at him.

Seth smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Alright."

When they walked out of the resort side by side two hours later, Seth felt a lot better. Sure there was still a heavy load on his shoulder, but at least he could ignore that. For now.

As they got into the car, he felt like someone was watching him. He shrugged it off, however, determined not to let anything spoil his mood. He didn't notice a dark hooded figure in the shadows following their every movement, before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Seth walked into Wong's the next day full of high spirits. He had had a very nice sleep, dreaming and relieving how Roman had kissed his forehead last night after he dropped him off, like old times.

Blushing, he ran smack into Mr Wong. "Seth! Where have you been? Go clear out your dressing room. We're moving!

"Huh? What?" Then he noticed the bustling of activities around him. Jesus. Had he been daydreaming that much?

"Clear out your dressing room. There are gonna be some renovations. Hurry, alright? You already got here late."

"Okay, okay." He replied, turning and walking off to his dressing room. When he opened it, he was hit with a very putrid odor. Frowning, he closed his nose. Had he forgotten anything perishable in here last week?

Using his free hand, he felt around for the switch. As soon as he turned on the light, his gaze fell directly on the wall above his mirror. He gasped, eyes widening in horror.

His eyes then fell upon the mirror, and he let out an unmanly shriek.

There, pinned on the wall,was a dead dog.  
And on the mirror below it, were two chilling words written in dark red blood:

' YOU'RE NEXT'


	6. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here's a really short update. Sorry I took so long 😊 but in my defense I was working on a new fanfiction for my new favorite couple, Joe and Nicky from The Old Guard movie 2020. Expect it sometime this week.
> 
> Also if you haven't seen The Old Guard, you should because it is awesome!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now. On to the fic!

Police sirens blasted around Wong studios.All the workers looked a bit shaken up. Nearby, Mr Wong was giving his account of the incident to the officer in charge. When Seth had screamed, they all went running down to his dressing room only to behold the horrific sight. Everyone was scared. Who could have done that?

The worst thing was, there were no suspects or leads. A lot of people were in the studio that day, the movers, the actors, the crew members. Literally anyone could have left the threatening message for the young actor. But who? And why?

Mr Wong had already phoned Roman, and soon enough he was running into Wong's. "Mr Wong, what the hell is going on?

Wong turned to him. "Good afternoon, Mr Reigns. Why don't you come see for yourself?

He led him down to the dressing room, which had already been marked with caution tapes, and the Samoan peered into the doorway and gasped.

"Shit."

"Shit is right. Seth is one of the nicest people I know. Why would ànyone want to hurt him?"

"How did he take it?"

"Bad. He hasn't said a word. He was thoroughly shaken up. I sent him up to my office."

Roman frowned." Alone?"

"No, of course not. Two of the actors are with him. That psycho could be one of us for all we know."

Roman nodded. "Keep me updated. I'll go check on him."

Mr Wong affirmed and he walked off, trying his best not to run. He was worried. He knew Seth didn't take bad stuff well. He never had. Roman always had to be careful so he didnt take off. That hadn't worked, but he had found him again and they were patching things up. Slowly but surely.

And now, someone apparently wanted to hurt him. Hurt his Seth.

Over his dead body.

He got to the office door in no time and pushed the door open. The actors greeted him and walked to stand outside. He barely acknowledged them, shutting the door and hurrying to Seth's side. The brunette was just sitting there, staring into space, as if he had lost touch with reality.

"Seth?" Roman squatted in front of him and gripped his shoulders." Seth, please look at me. It's me."

Seth didn't reply.

"Alofagia, please. Say something. Anything."

The old pet name seemed to have done the trick. Seth dragged his dull eyes up to Roman's face. "R..Rome?

"Yes, it's me, baby. How do you feel?

Seth choked. "Rome."

Roman winced at the fear in that one word. "I'm here, Seth. Tell me."

"Please get me out of here." He whispered. Roman nodded, standing and pulling him up. Seth followed, gliding obediently after him. He barely registered Roman telling the actors at the door that he was taking him home, but he did hear the police asking if they could talk to him. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to get out of here. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

He squeezed Roman's hand tightly, and   
the ravenette seemed to have to gotten a memo, for he told the officer to swing by tomorrow, seeing as Seth was in a bad shape and definitely couldn't handle the questions.

Thank God for Roman Reigns.

He felt Roman tug him forward, out of the studio doors, and into his car. He felt him sit him in the car, fasten his seatbelt, and kiss his head.

Everything became a blur after that.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Seth woke up to soft, concern palms feeling up his forehead. Frowning, he stretched and opened his eyes, meeting Paige's worried gaze.

"Oh Sethie, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He asked,not so intelligibly, and then the events of that day came rushing back.

His dressing room,the dog, the police. Roman.

He exhaled tiredly and sighed. "I'll be fine, Paige. I don't know what that was, but I don't wanna think about it right now."

Paige nodded,understandably. "Dee wanted to spend the night at your dad's. I drove her there, figured you needed some space. And rest."

Seth nodded." Thanks, hon."

"Don't mention." Then she eyed him mischievously. "By the way, lover boy,I said to patch shit up with the guy,not ride him so good that he cooks you dinner."

Seth turned red. "What? What are you talking about?

Paige rolled her eyes playfully. "Roman, of course. Who else?

Seth sputtered. "W.. what? I didn't... We didn't... He's making dinner?

Paige laughed. "Yes, sweetie. A major meal,too. Rice and chicken stew. And boy, does it smell heavenly. I'm definitely sticking around for dinner."

Rice and chicken stew. That was his favorite meal. Roman remembered that. Seth didn't know what to think.

"I didn't know your bedroom game was that good,bestie."

"I didn't sleep with him, Paige. I went into shock at the studio and he brought me home. I fell asleep on the way."

She pouted. "Too bad. Did you confront him about Charlotte?

Seth looked down. "Not yet."

She squeezed his hand. "There's nothing to be scared of, Sethie. I'm sure there is a good explanation for that. He seems like a really cool guy. And he cooks edible stuff, unlike you."

Seth laughed and punched her lightly. "Bitch."

Paige smiled, getting up to leave. "I'll give you some space. Have you at least told him about Dee?

Seth sighed. "I'm not ready, Paige."

She shook her head. "Sethie..." She said,reproachful, but thankfully she didn't push it.

After she left, Seth slid out of bed and looked at the time on his phone screen. It was around quarter to seven. He had been out for a while. And Roman had stayed to watch him.

He rubbed his head as he entered the bathroom to freshen up. Thinking wasn't his thing.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

When he eventually came downstairs, Paige and Roman were setting the table. Roman looked up and smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back." Hey."

"How do you feel? Roman asked, pulling back his chair for him to sit in to which Paige made kissy faces behind him and Seth playfully glared at her.

"I'm good, Roman. Thanks." He sat down and Roman carefully dished out his meal. Paige silently oohed and ahhed and Seth rolled his eyes at her,but his heart was thumping in his chest. This felt so ..... domestic. Normal. Like they were actually....

"Seth? Is this enough?" Roman's voice pulled him out of his reverie. He looked down at his plate.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied. Roman nodded and sat down beside him. The trio dug into their meal in comfortable silence.

Paige broke it, though. "Hey, Roman, where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom." Roman replied." I used to spend time with her in the kitchen alot so she decided to teach me some basic recipes so it isn't in vain."

"You should have taken Seth along. God knows he needs it." She mumbled. But they both heard her, and while Seth let out a yell of protest, Roman burst into laughter.

"My cooking is top notch, Paige!"

"Yeah,for rats, of course."

"Paige!" He buried his head in his hands, mortified,and she had the gall to laugh. That girl! She was doing this on purpose!

"It's okay, alofagia." Roman said, mirth in his eyes. "If you're still as amazing in the other departments, I'm pretty sure it makes up for all the flaws." He winked at him.

Seth turned red. "Roman!"

The two ravenettes burst into laughter again, leaving Seth looking like the tomatoes in the stew. Did they plan this?

He scooped the food into his mouth to hide his embarrassment and they let him be for a couple of minutes. Then Paige nudged his feet. When he looked at her,her eyes were twinkling in mischief.

Oh God no.

"So, Roman, are you busy tonight?" She asked, ignoring Seth's begging eyes. Roman frowned slightly.

"No,why?

"Well, my girlfriend invited me to spend the night since her sister is working the late shift. But I can't leave Seth alone,so I was thinking that since he trusts you with his life, you could stay with him instead."

Roman looked at him with those silvery grey eyes. "Does he?"

Seth flushed. "Um...she's exaggerating. You don't have to."

"I don't mind." Roman replied, smiling at him. "I don't have to be anywhere till 2pm anyway."

"Alright then." Paige replied gleefully, going on to the next ploy. "But the guest rooms are dusty and damp. Roman can't sleep there."

"Paige..." Seth begged, already knowing where she was going with that.

She ignored him again. "Sethie, can Roman stay in your room? You have a king sized bed. I'm sure you both will be really comfy." She put emphasis on the 'comfy', wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He should really reconsider his best friend choices.

"Is that okay, Seth? I can always take the couch,if it bothers you."

"The couch?!" Paige gaped. Seth glared at her.

"My bed is fine, Rome. Don't worry about it." He managed a small smile. Paige jumped up immediately.

"Splendid! Okay,I'll leave now. Have fun, and be safe." And she was out. Seth groaned. What did he do to deserve this?

"I like her." Roman said. "She's an amazing friend."

"I don't know how you define amazing.She is terrible."

Roman laughed and stood up to clear the plates. Seth went to help but he refused.

"No. Go up and rest. I'll meet you there."

"But..."

"No buts, alofagia. It won't take long. Just go lie down. You need enough rest."

Seth began to argue that he had already slept for hours,but Roman gave him a look,and he sighed in defeat. Grumbling about authoritative men, he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Sliding into bed,he tried to remember what sharing a bed with Roman felt like. They hadn't had that luxury often,but Roman always found a way to sneak him into his room or to sneak into his room. One time, he took Seth over to one of the new houses in the estate pretending he wanted to check out the place when he just really wanted to fuck Seth against every flat surface there.

Seth blushed at the memory. Good times.

The creak of the door and Roman walking in brought him back to present. He looked up at the sound of Roman's voice.

"Do you mind if I sleep shirtless? I didn't bring a change of clothes."

Shirtless? Seth gulped. "Of course not."

Roman smiled, and began stripping. Seth swallowed. God, the man was ripped. He was already a sight to behold, and the muscles he had gained over the years just made him look ethereal, heavenly,angelic.

Seth was a goner. Roman Reigns had him hooked for life.

He trailed his eyes down his uncut abs,down his treasure trail down to his boxer clad crotch as Roman dropped his pants. He could feel the lust already coiling in the pit of his belly. He turned away immediately. Not now.

Roman folded his clothes and put them on the chair, then he slid in behind Seth and wrapping one strong arm around his waist, pulled him in. Seth froze,not expecting that, but Roman calmed him.

"Relax, Seth. Just get some more sleep, alright?"

His body relaxed immediately,and Roman muttered a 'good night' and pressed a kiss to the back of ear. His hold was soothing. Seth hadn't been held like that, like he was priceless,for a long time,and it made him feel warm. Leaning back in to Roman,he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	9. Back to square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm really not like that cos I hate nice writers keeping us waiting 😪,but there no light or water in my hostel so shit's really hard....here's a short update tho,so you know am still alive... please remember to comment or leave a kudos if you're enjoying the story so far,they motivate me to give y'all a better chapter. Love you!

Paige gasped, gripping a fistful of her girlfriend's brown hair as she pressed her tongue over her clit. "Fuck, Nikki..."

The woman in question sat up, wiping her lips and staring at her." What's wrong,cupcake?"

The pale skinned woman groaned at the loss of the warm mouth, trying to pull her back. "I was so close,babe..."

"You said that thirteen minutes ago,hon. And we've been at this for twenty. Is it me? What's going on?

Paige sighed, pulling Nikki down next to her. "I'm sorry,babe. It's just...I'm worried about Sethie."

Nikki frowned." Huh? What's wrong with him?"

"Yesterday,he found a dead dog and a threatening message in his dressing room."

Nikki's palm flew to her mouth. "Ohmigod! Is he okay?"

"He's a bit shaken up but he's fine otherwise. And before you start yelling,no,I didn't leave him all alone. I wouldn't do that, even though your mouth works wonders."

The brunette laughed. "True. But the police was informed, right? 

"Yeah. They're looking into the case, but they'renot making it public though. Sethie wouldn't like that."

"I forgot how much he hated the media.Who's with him,then?"

"Roman."

Nikki gasped. "Roman Reigns? The sexy dreamy,, multi millionaire? Are they together? Since when? Why haven't I been told? I hope Brie didn't find out before me because that is not okay!"

It was Paige's turn to laugh and she did, turning to face her girlfriend. "No,babe. They're just old childhood friends."

Nikki shook her head. "I don't believe it. However,we can get back to that later. Just stop worrying, okay? It's probably just a crazed fan. The police will get them in no time."

The ravenette smiled at her in response. "Thanks,babe. You're the best."

"You're welcome. Now, spread your legs, babygirl. It's my snacking time." 

Paige shivered in expectation, obeying the command. With how much she was already dripping from that single line,she doubted any amount of worry would deny her a release this time.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Seth woke up to heavy warmth around his waist and soft breathing against his forehead. Blinking, he pulled off the weight and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at his bed partner. He almost gasped when he saw the familiar beautiful face of his former lover,and then he remembered the events of yesterday morning and Roman's gentle care, Roman's wonderful dinner,Roman staying the night. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek, then slipped out of the bed to make him a thank you breakfast. Hopefully, he could fry an egg properl without burning it,and he recalled Roman's coffee preferences.

After he started the coffee machine and just got to work on the eggs, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and lips press against his bare shoulders. Smiling as he remembered how cuddly Roman got in the mornings, he patted one of his hands which held his phone. "Good morning, Rome. Good night?"

"You have no idea." Roman murmured into his neck. "Wad you making?

Seth laughed. Adorable Roman was a sight to behold. "Eggs and coffee. I remember you saying you didn't have to be anywhere till two or something,so I was hoping to bribe you into staying until you absolutely have to leave."

Roman laughed into his shoulder. "You don't have to bribe me, alofagia. You know I'd do anything for you."

Seth smiled softly, trying to ignore the pangs of pain that came with the words. He was about to reply when Roman's phone rang. He hooked his head over Seth's shoulder and tilted the phone upwards to see who was calling. Seth took a peak and his heart broke all over again

"Oh shit, it's Char. We were supposed to have dinner last night. It absolutely skipped my memory. I need to get back to her." 

"Of course." He choked brokenly. Concerned, Roman turned him to face him.

"What's wrong, Seth? If you don't want me to leave, I'll just tell her we'll see later."

"No, of course not. Go have fun." He walked over pour out the coffee. No one would drink it anyway .He could see Roman hesitate.

"Will you be okay? Should I call Paige?" Roman asked, worried at Seth's sudden change of behavior.

"I'll be fine, Roman. You can go."

Frowning, Roman turned and left. He knew not to push it. Seth Rollins had a mind of his own.

After his car left, Seth slumped over. He didn't even have the strength to cry. He just looked at the frying pan and sighed.

He burnt the egg after all.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Roman walked into his house,still worried,where Charlotte was sitted,and jumped up as soon as she saw him.

"Roman! Where were you all night? I was here waiting."

"Sorry Char," he smiled sheepishly,and she smiled back. "I was with Seth."

The smile fell off her face.

"You should see him,Char. He's fucking gorgeous. I need to change, yeah? I owe you breakfast." He turned and ran up, leaving a silent, furious woman behind.

Anger burned down her throat. So that son of a whole didn't get the memo, huh? Looks like she was gonna have to make her next threat more elaborate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo,this is my first book and I'm really nervous so please be kind.Also I might need a beta.  
> Sincerely hope ya enjoyed.  
> I'm in my first year at college so I'm really busy but I'll try to update as often as I can.  
> Comments are loved😊


End file.
